Blink Gets His Saturday Night
by okayokay
Summary: A Saturday Night With The Mayor's Daughter' is just what Blink gets. [COMPLETE :D ]
1. A Night of Doom

** Blink Get's His Saturday Night**  
  
_Head's up! This is based off what Kid Blink says in 'King of New York'; "A Saturday night with the Mayor's daughter." He he. For everyone who loves Blink, just pretend you're the Mayor's daughter. LoL That's what I do_

_Anywho, I don't own Newsies or the Newises. Blah blah. You know._  
  
My father had done stupid things before, but that was all relative and none of it ever really applied to me. I was used to going to fancy balls, and dances. It was like a duty of mine, be there and look pretty and be forced to dance with boys whom I never talked to before. At least those boys had known proper speech and had both eyes visible. Wait, I take that last comment back, which was a bit rude. I mean I thought it was funny but some might find it cruel and conceited. Well, I do suppose I am conceited and shallow, but not so much now as I used to be. Actually, I think I'm quite nice now and I have a certain boy to thank for that. Anyways, I suppose I should get on with the story and stop wasting your time. I apologize for anything that sounds terribly made up for I am one to exaggerate, but I shall try not to.  
  
"DACEY, come downstairs." My father shouted up the stairs.

I slowly but surely trudged down our soft-carpeted stairwell. My father was waiting at the bottom giving me a smile. I smiled as I reached the last step and look up at my father, the grand mayor of New York City. "

Listen, darling, you know how important this election year is don't you?" He asked. It wasn't a new question. My father asked every time when were supposed to be doing something public and for his benefit. I simply nodded my answer. "Well, the thing is I arranged for you to do some charity work." My father said taking my hand and leading me to a couch in the parlor.

"Oh, all right, I suppose." I said seating myself next to him. Charity work wasn't bad. I usually just had to go an orphanage and hug a few kids. The orphanages were filthy though.

"But, it's not the same charity as you usually help me out with." He trudged on as if he hadn't heard my reply. I nodded and he continued. "You know the young men who sell papers?" he asked.

Of course I knew. They were loud and they whistled like fools whenever I came close to them. I nodded, wrinkling my nose at the thought.

"Well, the city has found a place for them in their hearts ever since their little strike and I stopped by to visit their little Lodging House and one Newsie in particular seemed very interested in how you were doing." He said the last part quickly and looked at my face for the first time since we had started talking.

"Oh." I said.

"Anyways, I thought it might be nice if you went to a show with him Saturday night. Charitable business, I'm sure the newspapers would cover it." My father said with a rather greedy smile.

"Father!" I said rather loudly. How dare he make some date with such a low classman? A Newsie! For Heaven's sake. The damn Newsie will most likely kidnap me and hold me ransom. "I can not believe you!"

"Dacianna, dear, don't worry. There will be a guard or two present at all times. All you have to do is hold his arm and smile. If he tried anything just give him a nasty slap. Just like your mother does." My father said laughing, once he saw I didn't think it was funny he regained his posture. "Please, honey."

I sat for a moment and watched outside the window as a carriage was being pulled. In the distance I could see two boys, they looked barely over ten, but they were holding papers and selling them and laughing. I looked back to my father. He looked awfully hopeful.

"How old is this Newsie. Does he have a name?"

My father smiled. "Sixteen or so, just like you and I do believe they call him Kid Blink, or um just Blink. Or I suppose just Kid as well." My father said quietly.

"Fine, I'll do it. But only because I love you so." I said giving my dad a hug and getting up.

"One more thing. It's tonight." My father, the mayor winced probably ready for one of my famous tantrums, but I didn't throw a fit. I simply let out a long drawn sigh. I thought it did quite well for effect.


	2. At Medda's

** Blink Get's His Saturday Night**  
**Chapter Two**  
  
_I don't own Newsies or the mayor of New York in 1899. He owns himself. But I do own the characteristics_

* * *

After the talk with my father I was sent upstairs to get ready for this whole ordeal. I did really hope it was short. My nanny Lisa was in my room. There was a dress lying on my bed, ready. I changed into it. I had worn this dress only once before to a banquet when my father was announced mayor. I sighed thinking about that night and the simply horrid night I was to have.

"Ms. Dacey, if you will sit in the chair I will fix your hair." Lisa said pulling out a chair in front of my mirror.

"Yes. My hair." My hair was in a horrible mess. I hadn't brushed it this morning and it had a few knots in it.  
  
Lisa combed, brushed, parted and braided my hair into long French braids. At the end she twisted them to make two buns. I smiled my approval. Lisa will make a great mother, there's a rumor she's pregnant. But rumors are a nuisance.

"Thank you, Lisa." I said and straightened my dress as I stood up. I walked out of my room and onto the top of the stairs. I looked out of a window downstairs. The sun was setting. It was night. Time for my good charitable deed. Perhaps I would get a Nobel Peace Prize out of this.  
  
I walked down the stairs and waited for my father. He was to walk me to the carriage, which would be holding the dirty scum I was going to be going to the Irving Hall with. Medda had such great shows; I couldn't believe I had to go see her with a Newsie.

"Alright, Dacey, I can't thank you enough for doing this for me." My father walked out of the kitchen and opened the front door. I sighed when I saw the carriage. There was indeed someone sitting in it. My father had to give me a little push to move down the steps and onto the road. He then opened the door and had to push me a little more to actually get in. I sat next to this Newsie without even looking at him.

"Have fun." My father said and closed the door. God no, he left me with this stranger. Then we started moving. I concentrated on the clopping of the horse's hooves. Neither of us bothered to say anything. I glanced over at the Newsie who was looking at his shoes. He had a patch over his left eye. What was he a pirate? He looked up and over at me. I quickly fixed my gazed back at the floor. I felt like I was in school stealing glances at the boys I fancied. Well, I certainly did not fancy this young man with a patch over his eye. I looked over at him again. Although, he was rather cute. I figured we had to talk sometime.

"I'm Dacianna, but I suppose you might as well call Dacey. Dacianna is rather stupid sounding." I said and stuck up out my hand.

"Kid Blink." Kid Blink brought his hand up to his mouth like he was going to spit in it. I gave him a terrified look and he jumped slightly and shook my hand. "You'se can just called me Blink, or Kid or Kid Blink, whatever you choose."

I nodded and clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth. I felt rather nervous which was strange. I never felt nervous around boys, especially street rats like this. I continued my nervous clicking and Blink laughed. I looked up. Lord, does he have the cutest smile. I smiled back.

"Have you ever been to Medda's" We both asked at the same time.  
"Sorry." We both mumbled at the same time.  
"Yes. I've been to Medda's before. Have you?" I asked looking out the window.  
"I'se goes there a lot. She's da greatest." Blink said as the carriage stopped moving.  
  
The driver got out and opened the door. Blink got out and held his hand out to help me out. Someone had given him a nice suit, but he still wore an old Newsie cap. Atleast he had common manners. I took his hand and hopped out in front of Medda's.

We walked in. Close behind us two men, I assumed were my father's guards, followed us in. I hated to admit it, but those guards were a pain. I looked back at them and sighed.

"C'mon." Blink said and pulled me into the crowd that entering the theatre. He pulled me into a row where in the middle there were only two seats. Excellent. The guards wouldn't be able to sit near to us. "Keep your head down." He mumbled. I glanced over at two confused guards who were sitting five rows up. I nudged Blink and he looked back and laughed. We laughed quietly until Medda came out.

"Welcome to the show!" She said and did a little twirl. "Hello Blink!" Medda said quietly and waved at Blink and I. Blink smiled and waved back. Shortly after, Medda starting singing boring dragging songs that were really beautiful but nonetheless boring. We were definitely at the non- liveliest show Medda had. I believe Blink and I were the only ones there under the age of twenty-five. During one particular boring and dragging song Blink taped me on the shoulder.

"Dis is lively, huh?" Blink asked with his lovely smile. I laughed and nodded.  
"Very."  
"Do ya wanna go?" He asked.  
"Well I suppose I'll have to go tell the guards..er my Father's friends." I said.  
"No. Leave without dem. We can get somethin' to eat." He said looking antsy.  
"Oh. I don't..." I stopped and looked at his hopeful face."Okay."

With that he grabbed my hand and pushed me down. We crawled to the isle. Yes, crawled. I have never been so embarrassed in my life. Well, actually I was more embarrassed later on, but I'll talk about that later. Once we got to the isle we stood up and slipped through the crowd to the front door. Blink nodded to the men at the door and strutted out with me still holding his hand. Once I realized I was still holding his hand I let go immediately.

"That was rather exciting." I said as we walked on the sidewalk. It was dark and I wasn't accustomed to being out like this, so I walked rather close to him. He was about three inches or so taller than me.

"Yeah, I hated to leave Medda wid out a goodbye." He said.


	3. The Night's End

** Blink Gets His Saturday Night**  
  
** Chapter Three**  
  
**Thanks for the reviewing. It makes me feel special. I love you my sweet and awesome reviewers. I want you to know I try to go back and read fanfics by everyone who reviews and give them reviews back but I've been rather lazy  
lately soooo look for reviews by me soon.**

* * *

I laughed. Then looked at the cracked sidewalk. What was I doing? I had just run away from two of my father's guards to get something to eat with this baboon. Was I sick? I was really off my rocker. Part of me felt rebellious and good. Take that father! I ran away from your little planned outing. New York presses eat your heart out.

"Okay, here we'se go." Blink said and took a right turn and opened a door to a small but nice restaurant. "They best place in town, Tibby's." He led me to booth and sat across from me.

"Heya Blink." Some Italian kid said and passed by Blink. Then he took a double take. "No, this can't be. You'se brought the mayor's daughter to Tibby's? She's like royalty. A fragile flowa, you can't brings her ta Tibby's ya bone head." The Italian kid said this all very fast and acted as if I wasn't sitting there.

"Cheese it Race, Dacey wanted to get out of der as much as I did." Blink muttered and swatted at Race with his hat. "Get outta here." Race rolled his eyes and hit Blink back on the head and walked out. Blink smiled that lovely smile and a waiter walked over.

"What'll it be?" The waiter asked, looking tired. Blink ordered without glancing at the menu I looked at him stunned and had no idea what to get. Usually things were ordered from me.

"I'll have the um same." I said and bit my lip. Blink laughed and leaned back and just looked at me for a long time. I grew rather uncomfortable and started looking out the window. I didn't expect to see anything of interest so when I saw what I saw I jumped startled.

"What?" Blink asked and looked out the window. "Oh." The guards of my father were walking outside with lanterns. Damn, and I was starting to have a good time. I sighed. I thought I might as well go turn myself in now. I stood up but Blink pulled me back down below the window.

"You'se don't have ta goes yet." He said smiling.

He moved around and pulled me on the floor and we crawled out of Tibby's without even eating. Once we were on the street the two guards saw us but before they started coming our way Blink pulled me and we were running down the dark streets of New York City. Buildings and people zoomed by my sight. Finally after a good ten minutes of running Blink pulled me into a thin alley and hid behind an old overturned trolley. We watched the street for the two men to run by the alley. We held our breath. Part of me wanted to shout out, but when I saw Blink's laughing face I wanted to stay next to him. To tired to stay crouched like that I sat on a pile of newspapers and leaned against the brick wall of a building. After a couple moments Blink joined me sitting against the wall.

"We'se should wait awhile longer." He said nodding.

"Yes." I said back.

My eyes lids slowly closed but I forced them open. I scolded myself. How could I fall asleep in a dirty alleyway next to this guy? I could just simply not allow that. But I did. Before I knew it my eyes were locked close and I was drifting in and out of consciousness. Then in what seemed only minutes later I heard a horses' whine in the street, only feet away. I opened my eyes, expecting it to still be dark, but instead light entered my eyes and I blinked trying to get used to brightness. Then I realized, not only had I been out all night, I had run away from two of the men my father had hired to protect me. My father would be furious.  


* * *

"Blink, Blink wake up." I said shaking him.

"Five more minutes Kloppman. Just five." He said not bothering to open his eyes.

"Get up!" I shouted and he jumped up.

He looked around stupidly and then realization hit him. He cursed quietly and helped me off the floor. I wiped at my dress, which now had brown all over it. What the brown was, I really didn't want to know. I sighed, and Blink sighed. We both agreed that I should walk home as quickly as possible. Blink really should have went back to that lodging house, but he said he wanted to apologize to my father. I told him that wasn't a good idea but he showed to be stubborn and came along with me.

When we got up to my front door I tried to open the door but before I had completely turned the knob it was flung open by my father. He looked extremely tired and worried. My mother, who was behind him, gasped. I smiled to try to calm everyone down. My father hugged me quickly then brushed past me and grabbed a startled Kid Blink by the shirt.

"What did you do to my daughter?" My father asked, his face was red.

"N-nothin'." Blink said and tried to wiggle free. Out of nowhere police officers came swooping around everyone and they grabbed Blink and they were about to push him into their carriage. Blink hadn't done anything. He couldn't go to jail.

"I demand you release him." I shouted as loud as I could. Everyone stopped and looked at me. "Release him." I repeated.

The officers holding him dropped him and Blink brushed himself off looking quite annoyed.

"Dacey?" My father questioned me.

"He didn't do anything, father. We just went to get something to eat and fell asleep in alley." I stated as if it were no big deal. "Honestly, mother nothing happened."  
  
I had heard my mother breath in quite loudly behind me. My father shifted and looked around at the scene.

"Very well. Let the boy go. But Mr," He said to Blink, narrowing his eyes, "If you even get within a mile of my daughter I will have you in jail before you can blink."  
  
I snorted at the mention of the word 'blink'. It was humorous pun at the time.


	4. The Breakout

** Blink Get's His Saturday Night Chapter 4**

**_ 'The Breakout'_**

_Hey you guys. I'm starting a Newsie fan page. Nothing is up yet, but soon I'll have it up and running. Just tellin' ya. Thanks._

_And thanks for the reviews. They mean alot. And to the person (I'm too lazy to look at the name) that said they like Dacey's name - Hehe. I like it alot. I named my stuffed doggy that. Thanks very much._

* * *

It had been two days since I had last seen Blink. If it had been any other boy I suppose I would have long forgotten him, but Blink was different. He obviously was different from any other boy I had been forced to go out with, for one his pockets weren't loaded with cash and he wasn't too full of himself. It was quite ironic really, the one boy my father sets me up with and I actually enjoyed my time with him, is the last boy my father would approve me running around with. I didn't dare mention anything to my dear old father, he already seemed like he was going to have a heart attack, and I really didn't want to be left with just my mother.  
  
I had been lying in my bed for some time. Everyone else in the house was asleep except for my cat who was on the prowl in the hallway. I was in that state of mind when you aren't quite asleep but asleep enough that you are oblivious to everything around you. Then there was a crack at the window. I jerked my head up and picked up a lantern that had yet to burn out. I sat in my bed quivering. Even if I wanted to scream I don't think I would have been able to. I sat frozen in my bed not even bothering to smash a spider that was scurrying away on the wall to get away from the light.  
  
"Are you'se shoa this is da right house?" A voice whispered from somewhere outside.  
  
I quickly moved my lantern so it was shinning on my window. Outside on the fire escape stood to figures poking around. I swear I nearly fainted.  
  
"Dacey!" The other figure knocked on my window. "It's Blink, 'member me?"  
  
I sighed, relieved and I was able to move my legs again. I grabbed a robe that was on my desk and swung it on and rushed over to the window. I shoved the curtains away and pushed the window up as quickly as I could. Immediately Blink and the other figure outside climbed through my window. I tilted my head.  
  
"Good evening..." I said, my head still tilted.  
  
The figure next to Blink bowed awkwardly and his hat fell off to revile short brown curly hair in the dim light. Blink stepped on his foot and the curly head boy looked up concerned.  
  
"It's an honor to meet you your high-"Blink kicked him. "My' lady" Another kicked. "M'am." A third kick. "Dacey. It's nice to meet you Dacey." The kicks ceased.  
  
"That's me friend, Mush. He's nervous 'bout meeting you'se." Blink said happily.  
  
"Uh huh." I said quietly.  
  
I'm normally a very talkative person, but you must understand that it was about two in the morning. I had been interrupting from almost slumbering by a knock at the window and two boys, which one I had never met before, had crawled into my window. My head stayed tilted as I watched the two boys smile oddly and uncomfortably.  
  
"Do you...need something?" I asked confused. I had no idea why they were here.  
  
"I just wanted to see you'se." Blink said frowning a bit at the fact that I was all that jazzed to see him.  
  
There I was in all my glory. My hair was a mess and I was covered in an old robe but Blink didn't seem to mind. I eyed the spider that was now on the ceiling. I twitched watching it and stepped backward so I wasn't directly under it. Blink felt the need that he needed to squish, I suppose. He jumped onto my desk and grabbed a newspaper that was lying around. He whacked at it and successfully killed it. I smiled at the site of him wrinkling his nose at the bug's guts. Then he went to get down. He placed his foot on the chair but somehow he managed to slip and land on the floor. It would have been very humorous indeed if it his fall wasn't loud. I was sure he had woken someone up and I was right. There was a mumbling and footsteps down the hallway. The boys quickly went out the window and I hurriedly shut the curtains as my father walked in.  
  
"Dacey, are you alright. What was that noise?" My father said, looking around.  
  
"Yes, father, quite alright. I, um, went to get out of my bed and I slipped on the sheet and fell. I'm fine." I said quickly.  
  
"Alright. You should go to bed darling, it's late, and you must come with me to my charity lunch tomorrow. We can't have the mayor's daughter looking anything but perfect." He said as he walked out.  
  
"Yes, father." I said quietly angered at the fact that once again my father had scheduled something without asking me. The comment about me not looking perfect just made my anger rise. Why should that matter?  
  
I huffed and turned around and opened the curtains. The two boys were still there, huddled under the window. They both stood up quickly, smiling broadly.  
  
"I never woulda thought I'd see da Mayor of New York in his sleepin' wear." Mush said snickering. I shrugged.  
  
"Look," I said to the two boys who were poking around my room, "I've got to go to a charity lunch tomorrow so I need to get to sleep." I mumbled the last part.  
  
"No you'se don't." Blink said as he was opening and closing a music box on my dresser.  
"Yes, I do." I said slightly annoyed.  
  
"No, you'se don't." He said again closing the box. "Just get dressed and come with us."  
  
I stared with my mouth open. Running away from two guards was one thing, but running away from home was another. I had planned to do a number of time before but I never had the nerve. Imagine the field day the news reporters would have. "Daughter of the Mayor Missing." "Daughter of Mayor Gone Wild." "Mayor's Daughter Kid-Napped." It would be horrible.  
  
"I could not do that." I muttered, wishing I could.  
  
"Yes, you'se can." Blink said, now examining a box full of my money. "Is this all yours?" He asked.  
  
"My father would have a breakdown. And yes that's mine." I said pulling the box away.  
  
"It's just what he deserves. He can't boss you'se around. You're your own person." Mush said speaking up from a corner where he was picking at a bowl of chocolate candies. Blink nodded.  
  
"Well," I said looking out the window. "I suppose one night wouldn't be so bad."  
  
"Get you'se self dressed. Then climb down da stairs. We'll be waiting on the street." Blink said trying to contain his excitement.  
  
Mush and Blink climbed down the stairs and I watched them then closed the curtains and rummaged around my room. I needed something plain, and something street like. I couldn't exactly be walking around with a bunch of Newsies in a dinner gown. I finally settled on an old skirt. It was the uniform from one finishing school I had gone to when I was eight.  
  
I walked down the stairs trying to make as little noise as possible. I jump the last three steps and landed on the street. Mush and Blink looked over and motioned for me to come on. We walked away from my house as fast as we could. The streets continued to get brighter as the sun came up.


	5. Reality Slap

** Blink Gets His Saturday Night **

** Chapter 5**

_Yeehaw. _

* * *

Blink, Mush and I had been walking for about ten minutes when the sun was up and fighting the clouds that covered it. I begged the sky not to rain while we were walking, but the begging was to no avail. The water came down in a soft mist at first, then to a drizzle, then finally it was raining so hard that the three of us couldn't see where we were going. Blink led us into a store I had been in many times with my mother. I kept my head down, hoping and praying the owner wouldn't notice me.  
  
It was obvious the owner didn't know who I was after Mush and Blink had managed to almost break an expensive vase. The owner shot us a dirty warning look. The door to the store opened shortly after but I didn't look to see who it was but I wish I had, because then I might have been spared some embarrassment and running.  
  
"Dacey? Is that you?" A voice behind me asked.  
  
I froze. I knew exactly who it was. Joshua Riverton. His father owned a lot of theatres around the United States. The Riverton's were very rich and very much a friend of my father. My father had forced me to go on several dates with him. Joshua was rude, stuck up and everything the opposite of Kid Blink.  
  
Joshua put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Dacey? Hello, anyone home?" He said.  
  
I had no choice. I turned around and smiled as if nothing were wrong. Blink and Mush had noticed what was going on by now and were standing at either side of me.  
  
"Good morning Joshua, how's your father and mother?" I asked trying to get Joshua not to notice the two scruffy looking Newsies standing next to me.  
  
"Who are they?" Joshua said nodded to Mush and Blink and ignored my question.  
  
"Friends." I said lightly acting as if everyone walked around the city with two Newsies.  
  
"Lucky for me my father doesn't demand I do charity work." Joshua said looking us over.  
  
"Dacey ain't doin' no charity work, she's with us 'cause she wants to be with us. Unlike you'se, she doesn't have to pay people to be her friends." Blink had stepped in front of me and said this. I couldn't see Joshua's face, but I knew he would be ripe red.  
  
Before I could say anything Blink grabbed my hand and rushed us out of the store and we ran down the street for about five minutes before stopping. It had stopped raining. Blink stopped for a moment and took off his hat and put it on my head. I felt of it and raised an eyebrow. Blink and Mush laughed.  
  
"If you'se keep your head down and don't talk hopefully we won't run inta anymore of you're fancy friends." Blink said adjusting his eye patch. Mush nodded.  
  
"Charity." Mush mumbled and we continued walking.  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" I asked.  
  
"Well," Blink said slapping Mush for no reason. "We missed the mornin' edition so we'se can do whatever we pleases."  
  
Whatever we please. That was something I hadn't been able to do in a long time. For the rest of the day we walked around doing nothing much. I bought us all lunch at a bakery and we ate the food in Central Park. Blink ran off to go chase the birds around. He looked like an idiot, but a very loveable idiot.  
  
"Dacey?" Mush asked while we were sitting alone.  
  
"Mm hmm?" I mumbled watching Blink.  
  
"You should go." He said quietly.  
  
"What? Why?" I asked adjusting my gaze from Blink to Mush.  
  
"Blink, he really likes you." Mush said fiddling with the last of his food. "Look Dacey, we all knows you'se only doing this to get your fatha mad, so don't you'se get Blink thinkin' you and him can be together. 'Cause it ain't gonna happen." Mush looked away.  
  
Reality hit me. Mush was completely right. What did I think I was doing? I couldn't mess around with Blink just because he was sweet and cute. We lived totally different lives and they couldn't be merged together.  
  
The two Newsies came back towards me. Blink was smiling broadly and Mush gave me an odd look. Then it happened. I looked past Blink and Mush and saw four policemen coming towards us. They had their batons out and they were running. My eyes widened and Blink and Mush looked behind them, but it was too late. My heart stopped, it skipped a couple beats and before I could do anything Blink and Mush were on the ground. Blink tried to push the officer off, but he was quickly hit with a baton and he fell back to his knees. Mush stayed down.  
  
"Get off...they didn't do..." I stuttered, but before I could say anything a blanket was put on my back and I was walked away. I tried to pull back but the strong arms wouldn't let me even turn around.  
  
--  
  
"I demand to speak to my father now." I said for the forty-millionth time. It had been an hour since Blink and Mush were taken away. I was sitting in the police station and I had yet to speak to my father or have any clue what was going on. No one said anything or answered anything. I leaned back in my chair trying to see if Blink and Mush were in one of the jail cells, but I couldn't see them. I sighed.  
  
"I will jump out of the window if I don't see my-"Before I could finish my father rushed in through the doors escorted by a police officer.  
  
"Dacianna, thank God you are alright." He said while hugging me. I pulled away.  
  
"Of course I'm alright." I mumbled.  
  
"I can't believe that awful boy kidnapped you. If I would have known I would not have ever let you meet him." My father said loudly.  
  
My mouth opened wide. Kidnapped? They thought Blink had kidnapped me? He and Mush were in jail and it was all because of my stupidity. I stood up and my father grabbed me and hugged me but I wiggled away.  
  
"He did not kidnap me. I went with him." I said. I would have said more but at the moment my father looked as if he were going to have a heart attack.  
  
"Is that so?" He asked. A second ago his face was full of worry but now it was red with anger. I took a step back.  
  
"Yes." I said taking another step back. "So, can you get them out of that jail?" I asked quietly.  
  
"I suppose I'll have to drop the charges, but a night in jail won't hurt them." My father said, his voice filling with hate. He took a step towards me and I took a step away.  
  
"Oh, honestly father let them out." I said pleading. They didn't deserve a second longer in jail.  
  
"Don't you dare ask me to do anything." His face was, if possible, redder. "You had your mother and I worried to the point of death and you're just out and about doing whatever you please." He said loudly. People in the police office looked over.  
  
"It was not like that." I said quietly, backing away more.  
  
"It was so. Joshua Riverton contacted me to tell me some boys where dragging you around. Joshua said those boys were rude and foul and now you and I will have to apologize." My father grabbed my arm and walked me out of the office.


	6. In His Arms

** Blink Gets His Saturday Night**

** Chapter Six**

** _'In His Arms'_**

_-Insert sob here-_

* * *

"Introducing the Mayor of New York City, Ronald Devan."  
  
I applauded mechanically. I looked around. Everyone in the room was captivated by the greatness of my father. It made me sick. My father had showed to be arrogant. I looked next to me, hoping to see Kid Blink, rather than Joshua smiling smugly at me. This was the third banquet I had gone to with Joshua and he had yet to prove himself to be anything like Kid Blink.  
  
I never understood that saying 'You only miss things when they're gone.' Now I knew what it meant too well. It had been a month since I last spoke to Kid Blink. I had no chance during the day to go seem him because my father had enrolled me into a fancy finishing school where the girls were as stuck up as I used to be. It pained me to wake up every morning and be escorted down the rode to the horrid building where I was held captive. One day as we were walking I saw Blink. I paused and waved towards him, but Blink just shook his head and walked in the opposite direction of me. I didn't understand.  
  
"Dacey?" Joshua speaking to me brought me back into reality.  
  
"Yes?" I answered unwillingly.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" He asked sticking out a hand.  
  
No, I said in my mind. I would never dance with you. "Of course." I said, and took his hand.  
  
While we dancing I didn't look Joshua in the eye. I simply couldn't manage the let down. I was in a state of denial.  
  
--  
  
Two days after the banquet I was walking to the finishing school. I suppose my father had gained back some trust for me because I no longer had an escort with me. I welcome the chance to walk alone in the streets as if I weren't royalty, but another child of the city. I smiled in spite of myself while walking.  
  
"M'am, do you have any change you could spare?" A small voice to the side of me asked.  
  
I looked over and down to see a young boy. He was missing his front teeth and his clothes were badly ripped and he wore no shoes on his dirty feet, but he still had a hopeful look to his rugged face.  
  
"Why yes I do." I said smiling. I dug in my pocket for a dollar coin. I bent down next to the boy, so I was eye level with him. "This is a dollar. Keep it safe, alright."  
  
The boy nodded gladded and started to walk off and it was then I noticed he was holding papers. I called out to him and he turned back to me.  
  
"Do you know Kid Blink?" I asked the little Newsie. "'Course I know Blink." The boy said smiling fondly.  
  
"Great. He's a friend of mine. Can you do me a favor?" I asked quickly.  
  
"Anything for you lady." The boy said still smiling.  
  
"Can you tell him that Dacey's sorry?" I asked, choosing my words carefully.  
  
"Shoa will." The boys said skipping off.  
  
I smiled and checked my watch. I was going to late. My father wouldn't ever let me walk to school alone again. I sighed and started to run. I was too busy worrying about the time to watch where I was going. I ran into someone.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Will you excuse me?" I said then went to continue running but was stopped.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing Ms. Devan." The person said. I glanced up and sighed. It was Joshua.  
  
"Hi Joshua." I said smiling, hoping it would get me out quicker. "How are you?"  
  
"Doing great Dacey." Joshua said as he grabbed my shoulder. I instantly became uncomfortable with his touch.  
  
"Good. Look, Joshua. I've got to get to school, I'll talk to you later." I said trying once again.  
  
"How about you skip today and spend the day with me?" Joshua said his grasp becoming tighter.  
  
"I really can't, Joshua. My father would kill me." I said laughing uncomfortably.  
  
"Let's go." He grabbed my wrist tightly and I couldn't get loose.  
  
"Joshua, I would like to but I can't. How about you come over tonight for dinner?" I asked, really wanting to get away from him.  
  
"Tonight isn't so good for me. How about now?" He asked, more demanding than anything.  
  
"I told you..." I started, but I was cut off.  
  
Two boys walked over to Joshua and I. I guessed they were his cronies by the looks of pure glee on their faces. I kept trying to get Joshua's hand off of my wrist, but I couldn't. The other boy's put there hands on my shoulders and talked and laughed as if nothing odd was happening. I was fuming. My father would never trust me with even the tinniest things ever again.  
  
"How's your little Newsie boy Dacey?" Joshua asked smirking as we walked.  
  
"I don't know." I answered him through clenched teeth.  
  
The boys laughed and I took the chance to stomp on Joshua's foot. He let go of my wrist and before the others could re-act I ran. I didn't look back to see if they followed, but they did. They kept up with me. I had never been very athletic, but I could run. The only thing I thought about as I ran was to get away. To hide and never go back to my home again, to never face my father again and forget everything that had happened in the past two months. I could see my breath in the cold as I ran. I hadn't brought a jacket because the walk to school wasn't long, but now the cold rattled my bones and chilled my blood. I kept running and running. My eyes watered from the wind and blurred my vision. I ran half blinded for a while until I hit what felt to be wall. I fell to the road and gasped. The blurry figure that I had ran into wasn't a wall, but a person. I wiped my eyes and turned around to Joshua and his two friends catching up with me where I sat on the ground. I gasped and got up, but the three young men were already by me. They were walking towards where I was frozen. I was sure they now meant to hurt me, I could no longer run. I braced myself for whatever might come, but nothing came. The person I had run into was standing in front of me.  
  
"What do you'se think you're doin'?" The person said.  
  
"Get out of the way, charity boy." I heard Joshua say.  
  
The person made a swift movement with his arm and I saw Joshua fall backwards, blood dripping from his nose. Joshua's friends caught him and stood him back up. Joshua took a few swings at the person standing in front of me, but missed. Figuring that he couldn't win a fistfight Joshua took out a knife. I tried to scream, but my vocal chords were frozen with the rest of my body. I felt helpless and dumb as I just stood there. I rubbed the tears out of my eyes and blinked. The person standing in front of me was a boy. A hat covered his head. The boy kicked Joshua in the stomach and grabbed the knife. By now Joshua's friends had long run away. The boy took the knife and held it to Joshua's throat.  
  
"Get you'se self out of here and don't ever think 'bout getting neah Dacey." The boy said. By now I recognized the voice.  
  
Joshua ran off at a speed I'm sure set a new record. The boy turned around. I was re-frozen by the person I saw. Kid Blink. He wiped his face with his sleeve and took off his hat and bowed smiling.  
  
"M'lady" He said still smiling his smile that had won my heart the first time I saw him.  
  
I smiled back, and moved towards him, my body had finally become unfrozen. Once close enough I wrapped my arms around him. He lifted me up and twirled me around, which might sound stupid to some of you, but believe me, it was the best moment of my whole life. Then he put me down and sat on the edge of the sidewalk. It was then I noticed the stack of papers he dropped when I ran into him. I looked around and had no idea where I was or how far I had ran.  
  
"Thank you." I said, looking at Blink's face.  
  
I bent forward and kissed him and he kissed me back. Then I rested my head on his shoulders and told him what had happened through sobs and he just held me. ---

* * *

I suppose I could end my story here and hide you from what happens after this point. You would leave from reading this feeling considerably happier then you will if I write what happens soon after, but you would oblivious to the horrors of live if I did. So I feel it is my duty to report to you that not all stories end beautifully. So if you're not one for heartbreak, don't go to next the page. Just back away from my tale keeping the image of me in Blink's arms.


	7. Intermission Haha

** IntermissionIntermissionIntermissionIntermissionIntermissionIntermission**

_ Because I feel like it._

**Koodles4you-** Thanks for reviewing for the last couple of chapters. Reading them makes me feel happy =D  
  
**Dreamless-Mermaid-** Thanks to you too for reviewing the last few chapters too! But I agree, I made it sound like Joshua was going to rape Dacey. I dunno, maybe he was. He's just a rich little brat in a box.  
  
**Shakespearean fool**- Thanks for reviewing. Haha! I knew someone was going to mention my grammar and type-o's. Truth is I haaaate reading over my work, because when I do I think everything sounds bad and I end up not posting it. Bwahaha. That and I'm lazy. I do skim over it quickly though, but yes I should get back in the habit of reading over things or I need to get myself a beta reader. –Snort-  
  
**And to everyone else who is reading this and or has review-** Thank you very much. I read all the reviews and the compliments and encouragement means a lot to me. =D Anyways. I just thought I'd write out a quick thank you to everyone.  
  
Thank you a lot. Like times four million a lot.  
  
Okay. This has no relevance to the Blink Get's His Saturday Night, the rest of this 'chapter' is me being random for your entertainment...or your torture...eh, whatever.  
  
All right I though it might be fun to run a few story ideas by you guys. So, you know just review this chapter and tell me which one's you like and which one's I should sack. Must of these stories already have a first chapter, I'm just not sure if I should go on with them.  
  
1.** Title:** Southern Swagger  
**Summary of plot:** Noah has lived his whole sixteen year old life in a small farm town in Texas, it was early rising and stealing eggs from the chickens everyday until his father and mother were killed in a fire. Noah, with no other family down south was forced on a long journey to New York to live with his Aunt and Uncle and their three children. Basically, Noah starts mixing with the wrong people, The Delancey brothers. That's pretty much all I got. So, I'm thinking his fall for some girl Newsie and blah blah blah. I LOVE THE NAME NOAH! –Cough-  
  
--  
  
2.** Title:** Newsies Don't Deserve Free Bread  
**Summary:** Cassidy's older brother owns a bakery by the Manhattan Lodging House. Most girls would be happy to sit behind the counter and serve a bunch of boys anything they want (that sounds wrong), but Cassidy has hated them ever since a former Newsie beat up her brother for nothing. Day after day Cassidy has to listen to the Newsboys snide remarks and day after day she rolls her eyes when they ask for free food.  
  
I'm not sure what POV to use on this. Either Cassidy's POV (using I), third person (she), or in the form of a diary. Eh. I dunno.  
  
--  
  
So there you have it. Two story ideas. I'll probably eventually post them both, but I'm deciding which to work on first. (That is after I get this one finished).  
  
It just started poring down really hard. It was funny. It was sprinkling them BAM there was rice and rocks being thrown on our roof. And now it stopped. I think my dog is dead from a heart-attack, that or she's frozen with fear! (Cue screams)  
  
**That concludes the Intermission, thanks to my physco dog.**


	8. Meet The Parents

** Chapter Seven  
**  
Hehe.  
  
**Racetrack's Dealer**- Haha. I haven't even seen The Notebook but Ryan Gosling...-Drools- Hehe. Nah, I actually have loved that name forever. My mom told me that would have been my name if I were born a boy. =D My dog is 'tard. She needs a bath. And it turns out she was just sleeping. –Dies-  
  
**DreamlessMermaid**- Ahhh! –Pokes the rotten fruit and wears the various shoes around- Wheee! Yeah. I already had this chapter half written I just wanted to make you guys wait. –Snickersnort-  
  
**koodles4you-** Hehe. You refuse to choose? –Thwaps- Haha. I couldn't choose either.  
  
_Okkkkay. I will go with Southern Swagger because you guys said it sounded cool. So yesh. You can expect that story...a while from now. Bwahaha._

* * *

Ah, I see you've chosen to read on. All right then, the rest of my story is a bit confusing. I don't understand some parts of it, but I tried to write down as much as I know as in as much detail as I can.  
  
Soon after Blink and I had had our moment, the police arrived. They automatically rushed for Blink as they thought he was the source of trouble, because they would not think a rich girl of sixteen could do much. Luckily the police accepted our answers and praised Blink for being able to stop Joshua and his gang from doing me harm. Blink and I were drove to my house where my family greeted him like a hero. My father apologized for his past accusations and my mother allowed Blink to stay for dinner. My father even asked Blink what he thought could be done to make things better for the Newsies. Blink, of course had a lot to say about that subject and my father actually seemed interested in what he had to say. I was quiet throughout this dinner, just soaking everything up.  
  
"Well, I'se better get going. Thanks for dinner." Blink said after he had finished a small piece of apple pie.  
  
My father leaned over to my mother and they conversed something quietly for a moment. Blink looked from my parents to me nervously. I just shrugged and finished eating the rest of my pie.  
  
"No son, it's far too late." My father said. I smiled when he called Blink 'son.' "You can stay in one of guest rooms for the night."  
  
Blink protested, but my parents insisted. It was at that moment when I learned that my parents loved me more than I thought. They knew that I loved this boy, who came from the streets. He didn't have great manners, he didn't smell that wonderful, and he didn't have parents that I knew of, but my folks were willing to ignore all that, for me. I'm sure part of their kindness was partly because Blink had sent off Joshua and his friends before any harm was done to me, but I knew most of it was because they wanted me to be happy.  
  
I showed Blink up to my favorite guest room. It was at the opposite end of the hallway from my room and had a huge window. It was at the front of the house, so he had a perfect view of the square in which our house was settled in. The room was dressed in red and had a huge mahogany bed. A bunch of governors and politicians had stayed in that room, and they all commented on how nice it was. Blink was amazed.  
  
"Damn." I heard him curse quietly underneath his breath as he looked at the bed. I smiled slightly.  
  
He jumped on the bed and sunk into its many blankets. I laughed quietly as he rolled around. I went to another room to get some clean clothes for Blink. My cousin stayed at our house often and he was only a little taller than Blink was. When I walked back in Blink was sitting by the window in an armchair. I set the clothes on the bed and watched him for a moment. I knew he felt so out of place and I felt badly for him. For the second time that night I felt lucky to be loved. Here was Blink, staying in the strange house, with these stuck up rich people, for me. I walked over to him and kneeled down and rested my head on an arm of the chair and I took his hand. Blink looked down at me.  
  
"Thank you." I said  
  
"It was nothin'." He said smiling as I got up and walked to the door.  
  
"It was something." I said closing the door and heading to my room.  
  
--  
  
When I awoke I was surprised to see the amount of light coming through my window. I checked a watch that was sitting on a dresser next to my bed and was amazed to find that it was passed 11 AM. I had never slept that late before. I quickly dressed and walked across the hallway to the room that Blink had slept in, to see if he was there. When I opened the door I saw that he had made the bed and had put everything back in place. I sighed, knowing that he had already left without a goodbye. I trudged down the stairs to get an early lunch.  
  
"Dacey, dear, Blink left earlier. He said to say goodbye from him." My mother said as I walked into the dinning room where she and my father sat reading the newspaper.  
  
"I cannot believe I slept so late." I said yawning and sinking into a chair and poking a small sandwich that had been set out for me.  
  
My parents nodded their agreement. My father put down his newspaper and took a drink of water out of a glass that was half full. He cleared his throat like he often did before long speeches.  
  
"Dacey, now I know you hate it when I arrange things for you," He started. My mother had stopped reading her newspaper and was listening. "But, I have another banquet in three days and I wasn't sure we were going to see Blink for awhile so I went ahead and told him that I would very much like him to be my daughter's date to the banquet."  
  
"Daddy," I began to thank him. It had been a year since I had last addressed him as 'Daddy' and not father. "Thank you. That means a lot." I said smiling.  
  
My father tried to act as if he wasn't pleased with himself, but behind that stern face you could tell he was proud of what he had done. I was proud of him as well. It was one thing to allow Blink into our home, but it really was something else to think Blink worthy enough to be seen with his daughter.  
  
And so everything was perfect. It seemed like I was on top of the world and nothing could bring me down. But isn't it amazing how things can seem like nothing can go wrong, and then life mocks you for being so foolish?

* * *

A/N-Okay. So that was short. And not very interesting. But it was sweet. Tears up Next chapter coming...soon. Shifty glance

-The SARARARARARA


	9. A Whiff of The Past

** Blink Gets His Saturday Night **

** Chapter Eight**

**Racetrack's Dealer**- Ahaha. Don't soak me! Don't soak me! The bad stuff is coming...in a while.

**Dreamless-Mermaid- **I know! I made Blink a real sweetie. Ahaha. Yay for that.

**koodles4you**- I shall try not to underestimate myself. Bahaha. Cough Thanks.

**legallyred-** HOMYGOSH! I totally love Will's little thought things too. They're so...funny. Sigh My mom hates About a Boy, I don't understand why! It's just so great! Self combusts

_**I don't own the Newsies. Blah. Yeah.** _

_I thought I'd put one of those because I haven't in a while. Shifty glance_

Alright and onto the next chapter. IT'S SO HAPPYYAY! Hugs random people Ahem.

* * *

The next day I was sent back to the finishing school. 'Lady Marie's School For Young Women.' I hated to go back, but my father had paid for a full term there and he hated wasting money. After all he had been so good to Blink, it was the least I could do for him I suppose. The good thing was that my father had also arranged for Blink to walk me. He would miss his morning edition of papers, but father said he'd give him five whole dollars to make up for the loss. Blink said he didn't want the money, but father insisted upon it.  
  
To people walking by on the street they must thought us an odd site. A girl, dressed wealthy-like, and a boy dressed like a street rat walking hand in hand. A month or so ago I would never have dreamed I would be doing that.  
  
"How long have you been a Newsie?" I asked breaking the silence that had settled.  
  
"I'd say 'bout five years now." Blink said after a moment. He nodded then looked down at me.  
  
"Oh." I said. "Why'd you become a Newsie?" I asked. Blink didn't answer right away. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I added.  
  
"My dad left me and my mom when I'se was six. My mom, she worked at a factory. We'se got by on dat fine, just da two of us. But she, she wanted more for me. She met some guy. We'se moved in wit him when I'se was ten. He was real real rich, ya know? After awhile, he started hittin' me mom. I tried to fight back, but he was too strong. He stopped hitting my mom at night and started hittin' me instead." He paused for a moment. I gave his hand a small squeeze, but didn't say anything. "So one night, he came home real drunk. He was out of his mind. He dragged me outta bed and started punching me. He hit me for about ten minutes. My mom just sat and watched. She didn't try to stop him or anythin'. I was used to him hitting me on me my back, but then he punched me three times in my eye." He pointed to eye with the patch over it. "I'se was out cold. When I woke up my vision was all fuzzy. I couldn' see a thing. I'se figured out it was my left eye that was makin' everythin' fuzzy. My mom didn' care enough to take me to the doctor. She didn' care her husband beat the shit out of me every night." His voice was becoming stronger. "I left dat day and never came back. For a couple months I lived off da garbage, until I met someone 'round my age. He was holdin' papers and he saw how bad I looked. He brought me to Lodgin' House and told me his name was Mush. I been there ever since." He finished and looked down at me.  
  
Poor Blink. I wanted to say something to him, but I couldn't manage. He had suffered so much, and I...hadn't. He seemed to be fine now though, and I decided I wouldn't mention his past anymore. Atleast I knew what had happened to his eye without asking rudely.  
  
We continued walking for few minutes until we came across the building. It was made entirely of an old gray colored brick. At one time it must have look elegant, but now it was ugly and worn. There was a plaque by the door it read 'Lady Marie's School For Young Women' and under that it stated 'A Institute For The Betterment of Society's Finest Young Ladies.' I read it to Blink and he laughed and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled, gave him a hug and quickly said goodbye as I went up the stairs and opened the doors. He stood there awkwardly for a moment then walked slowly away. I walked into a room full of desks smiling broadly. I sat in the back in a desk that was not yet occupied. The girl in front of me turned around quickly. The girl was Rebecca Lancing and she had been my best friend for forever. Recently she had become rather rude and snotty. Or maybe it was just that I had become less rude and snotty.  
  
"Was letting that boy walk you to school charity work?" She asked with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"No." I said icily. Class hadn't been started yet, but I wasn't too keen on being hit on the knuckles with Lady Marie's ruler.  
  
"Then why was he walking you to school?" She asked with an even more disgusted look on her face. "Can't get a boy of your standards, so you go down to the streets and pick them up?" She said smirking.  
  
"Rebecca, let's remember that my father doesn't pay Mr. Linden to make his son go out with me. That would be you." I said out of the side of my mouth.  
  
"Well atleast Johnny has use of both his eyes." She said. I almost laughed at how arrogant she was.  
  
"That's lovely, Rebecca. Atleast Blink has a full functioning heart, mind and soul, unlike Johnny who has a stick the size of his ego shoved up his ass." I said, quite proud of myself.  
  
Rebecca was about to say something, but at that moment Lady Marie walked in and I promptly shut down my brain and allowed my mind to wander elsewhere. For four hours I managed to keep myself from dying a long and boring death. I couldn't believe how rude Rebecca was. I couldn't be too mad at her though, because I probably would have said the same to her a month ago.  
  
Finally Lady Marie stopped talking and dismissed us for the day. If it had been any longer I might have considered suicide. As I gathered my bag from the floor another girl who used to be my friend stood by my desk. I looked up at her while I put a book back in my gray bag.  
  
"Yes, Jenna?" I asked standing up ready to go outside and walk home with one of my father's guards.  
  
"Are you being paid?" She asked randomly.  
  
"Being paid, for what?" I asked tilting my head. "Being paid to hang out with that boy." Jenna said loudly.  
  
"No." I said starting to walk away.  
  
"Well," She said walking next to me. "Everyone thinks you've gone mad, you know."  
  
"Good for them." I said walking out of the classroom and heading for the door to leave.  
  
"Dacey, you're the mayor's daughter. You can't parade around with street trash." Jenna said stopping where she stood.  
  
"He isn't street trash." I said simply and walked through the door.  
  
I guessed Jenna was just trying to help, but she wasn't. She had no idea. She was oblivious, just as I had once been. In the upper class the daughters did what they were told without question. It was expected for them to be perfect, and to do everything perfect. We were trapped in a box. We were helplessly lost in an alternate reality until someone helped us cut our way out.  
  
My father's guard nodded as I walked to him. He was easy to spot. They were all tall, big and wearing all black. He walked quickly and I occasionally had to jog to keep up with him. When we got to my house I was rather exhausted. I would have very much liked to take a nap on the couch but as soon as I opened the door and sat down my bag my mother pulled me back out of the house. We had to go shopping for a dress and a suit for Blink. My mother walked me into some fancy store filled with dresses and suits and a number of other things. She said Blink would stop by to be fitted after he was done selling. While we waited she pulled me around the different dresses. She found none to her liking.  
  
"Looks like it will be a custom made one then." She said briskly as she started looking at fabric and silk. I sat in a chair and watched her run from one side of the room to the other.  
  
At the other end of the store there was a commotion.  
  
"Out with you." The store clerk was yelling.  
  
"Oh, honestly." My mother said and rushed over to where the clerk stood shooing away a young man. It was Blink. Mother walked him over and sat him down in a chair next to me. He looked rather uncomfortable about being in the store. I laughed.  
  
"How was you'se class?" He asked once he finally caught his breath.  
  
"Boring." I said, sparing the details of the conversations I had had.  
  
"Oh." He watched my mom. "Mush says hi."  
  
"Next time you see him, give him my regards." I said watching my mother as well. She could win a marathon, I swear.  
  
She waltzed over with a pleased look on her face. In one hand she held maroon, white and gold fabric and in the other she held up a suit for Blink.  
  
"What do you think Blink?" She asked beckoning him to stand up.  
  
"M'am, I'se don't know what to think. I'se don't normally find myself wearing suits." He looked over the suit with his eye.  
  
"Quite alright. Bring that over to Mary," She pointed to an old lady standing in a corner. "So she can tailor it for you."  
  
Blink walked over to Mary and glanced back over where I stood with a confused looking face. I smiled. I had done this so many times it was second nature. I stood on a stool as the fabric was draped around me in every which way and I was measured from every angle. An hour later Blink was sitting in a chair watching. He occasional made weird faces that caused me to laughed and also caused a pin to stab me in the arm. I shifted my weight from one foot to another. I hated to stand this long.  
  
"You can step down now, Dacey." My mother said. I didn't need to be told twice. I hoped right off and sat next to Blink while my mother paid the seamstress and made sure she knew what she was doing.  
  
Once she was done with that she waved us up and out of the store. Blink thanked my mother and I gave him a quick kiss on the check. My mother looked away and I laughed as I walked away with her and Blink walked away towards the Lodging House.  
  
"You two don't talk much." My mother commented when we were half way home.  
  
She was right. Blink and I didn't talk much. We were comfortable around each other, yet we didn't engage in conversation like most young 'couples' did. Perhaps it was because we didn't need to talk, or maybe it was just that we had nothing to talk about. I shrugged.  
  
"I guess we don't." I said quietly agreeing. We didn't say anything else until we walked up the steps to our house.  
  
"We're going to have to work on his speech habits before we leave." She said quickly.  
  
"Mother!" I said loudly.  
  
"Well, we can't have him talking where people can't understand him." She said quietly.  
  
"I can understand him perfectly." I said. She had no right to insult Blink's speech.  
  
"And I don't know how you can. You're father and I can't understand him in the slightest."  
  
"You can very well!" I said sharply.  
  
"Fine. I just want to make sure he doesn't embarrass himself." She muttered and walked off.  
  
I laughed slightly as I walked up the stairs to my room. I was exhausted. The banquet was the day after tomorrow, I couldn't wait. For once I would be going with someone whom I enjoyed being around.  
  
If I could have gone back in time to the moment when I collapsed into my bed I would have faked sick or faked death or something. Anything to keep Blink, my family, and myself from going to that banquet. Everything would still be perfect if we just would have stayed home. 


	10. Dance of Fate

** Chapter Nine **

_NOTE: The ending is slightly confusing but all will be explain in the next chapter. Nod_

* * *

It was the day of the banquet. I was spared the torture of going to school that day. Needless to say that got me in a great mood. My mother let me sleep in and sit in bed until I could bare my room no more. I changed out of my pajamas and went downstairs for something to eat. As I reached the bottom of the stairs my mother walked in carrying the dress and suit and looking quite pleased. She put them on the table after showing me and went off upstairs.

"Are you excited Ms. Dacey?" Lisa asked while I ate in the kitchen. She was already making lunch.

"Yes, very." I said finishing the sandwich and taking a last sip of milk.

"I hope you have a good time." She said then shooed me out while she finished making lunch for my parents.

I sat around the house for a bit. I beat Matthew, a servant at chess, though I suspected he let me win. Then my mother made me go take a bath and wash my hair later. The water was cold but when I was done I felt a lot cleaner. My hair shined brightly and my skin was free of dirt smudges. There was five hours until we were to leave for the banquet, Blink was to come in two hours to get washed up and dressed. My mother wanted him to take a bath badly. I didn't much blame her.

The time moved slowly and I swear at one point the clock stopped. Father Time was mocking me, the nerve. Finally, when there was a knock at the door I rushed over and beat all three servants to it. I flung it open and found Blink standing fiddling with his hat and looking very nervous. But to my happiness he looked relieved to see me and I invited him in.

"Good afternoon Blink." My mother said grabbing him by the arm before he could reply and pushing him upstairs to the bathroom.

I sighed and waited at the bottom of the stairs for him to finish. He came out of the bathroom twenty minutes wearing some of my cousin's clothes. He shook his blonde hair like a dog and smiled broadly. Blink pulled me up from where I sat and looked around before giving me a quick kiss. I'm pretty sure he was making sure my parents weren't around. It was now two hours before we were to leave. I took Blink's hand and we ran around the house looking for my mother. We needed to get dressed soon.

"Blink, here is your suit. If you have any questions ask Dacey's father." Mom handed him the suit and Blink walked over into a guestroom.

"Now Dacey." She lead me up to my room and helped me put on the dress. The whole business of a fancy dress was a pain. You can hardly breathe let alone carry on a normal conversation.

Once the dress was on I admired it in the mirror for some time. It was beautiful and probably my favorite dress I had. I span around and my mother smiled then beckoned me over to my bed where she sat. She messed about with my hair for a bit until she found it suitable in a bun.

"Come downstairs in a minute. We need to teach Blink how to dance." She said laughing to herself for reasons I didn't know.

I stood up and rummaged around in my closet for shoes to wear. I hated my special 'banquet' shoes. At the end of the night I always came home with feet aching. I held them in my hand and flounced down the stairs and into the living room. Blink was standing in the middle of the room while my mother messed with a tie around his neck. Blink looked as if he were being readied to be hung.

"Dacianna, come here." My mother motioned me over to a very nervous Blink. "Honey, what dance do you think we should teach him?" She asked my father who was sitting in a chair studying a speech.

"I suppose the fox trot." He said gruffly.

"What about the waltz, do you remember that Dacey?" My mother asked.

I did remember the waltz. Father had taught it to me years ago. He used to spin me around and around while we danced in the backyard. It had never been suitable to dance that in public though. The thought of young men swinging around their young women about and holding them so closes had never appealed to the upper class until recently. I was surprised my mother had even suggested the dance. It was a lot more fun than the foxtrot.

"Yes, I do." I said, going over the steps in my head.

"Very good." She said clicking her tongue. Then without warning she pushed me towards Blink, who turned slightly red. "Put your hands, there and there." She said taking Blink's hands and placing them in the correct spot. "Now count. One two three. One two three."

I stood there awkwardly and tried not to laugh at Blink's face, which was screwed up in concentration. His hair had been combed but it was coming untidier with every head motion. In a matter of minutes my mother had taught Blink the movements of the waltz. She was a good teacher.

"And go."

We moved to the sound of imaginary music. Blink was watching his feet and counting silently, but his lips were moving. I looked to where my father was sitting. He had put down his papers and was watching. Blink and I managed to dance for ten minutes to straight. Needless to say when there was a knock at the door signaling it was time to go we were immensely relieved.

"Very good Blink. You're a quick learner." My mother said while she gathered her purse and latched onto my father's arm.

I grabbed my shoes and grabbed Blink's arm to make him move. He seemed frozen with fear. We walked into the second carriage. Father had arranged for our own. Blink helped me in and then climbed after me and closed the door.

"Don't worry Blink. We'll only dance once." I said smiling. He honestly looked relieved.

Blink kept brushing his hand over his head, he told me it felt bare without his ever-present newsie hat. Blink fidgeted around in the carriage sliding around on the seat across from me.

"Whose gonna be there?" He asked out of the blue when were almost there.

"Uh. My father's friends, co-workers, other rich people, and I do believe he mentioned the governor dropping by." I said absentmindedly.

"I'se met him before." Blink said rubbing his head.

"Who?" I asked looking up curious.

"The governor." He said proudly. "It was 'cause of strike business, you'se know"

"Oh. He's very nice." I said nodding. Then the carriage stopped moving and I'm pretty sure Blink stopped breathing at that point as well.

The driver opened the door and Blink hopped out and took my hand helping met to step out. I had to pick up my dress to keep it from getting in puddles on the sidewalk. My mother and father were waiting for us by the door. There were several reporters and other people gathered around. Blink drifted off away from me for a moment and got attacked by a reporter; I took his hand and pulled him out of the mess before any damage was done. He was rather shaken up as we walked through the door behind my parents. My father and mother were directed up to a long table on a stage where other fairly important people were sitting. Blink and I were escorted to a table in the front of the large banquet hall.

When we were seated Blink looked around and watched the hall fill up quickly.

"Your dad knows all these people?" Blink asked.

"Probably not." I mumbled waving back to girl about our age. To my horror she and her date walked over where we sat.

"Good evening, Dacey." Mary said looking at Blink who was shredding a paper menu.

"Hello Mary. This is my date Blin-"

"James, I'm James. Nice to meet you." Blink said interrupting me. I glanced over at him but he just smiled innocently. James? That was my mother's doing.

"Nice to meet you too, this is William." Mary said. "Mind if we sit here? My parents are such a bore." She asked.

"Well, actually we..." I began but was interrupted again by the artist formerly known as Blink. ((HAHA! –Cough- Yeah. Um.))

"Wouldn't mind at all." Blink said pulling my chair closer to his to give the other two more room. I looked back over at Blink and he just gave me another innocent smile.

There was a long silence that followed this. I elbowed Blink quite a few times to make him stop clicking his tongue.

"Welcome." A voice rang out from the stage. Everyone quieted himself or herself as my father spoke. "Welcome to a celebration of friendships, a celebration of life and a celebration of New York City!" There was thunderous cheering. "Now, I know everyone's hungry, so let us eat!"

There was more cheering and a lot of waiters swooped around taking orders. I had to order for Blink because he was rather confused by what half the things on the menu were. Mary and William gave us odd glances. When the food came I had to casually point out which piece of silverware to eat every course with. Blink found it all very frustrating, but I found it hilarious. When it was clear everyone had finished eating my father got up and made a short speech about the future of the city and then let everyone do what the pleased. People frolicked around joking and laughing with each other. Blink and I watched from our table as Mary and William went off.

"I neva knew eatin' could be so hard." Blink said stabbing a piece of lettuce with his fork.

"You get used to it after awhile." I replied watching everyone dancing about.

The truth was I really did like to dance, but I didn't want to drag Blink onto the dance floor when I knew he didn't want to. He had already gone through all this trouble and nonsense to go with me to the banquet I didn't think I had the right to make him do anything else.

I started drawing on a paper menu that was left behind and that led Blink and I to play ticktacktoe. He won four times before I had given up all hope and I declared him the king of ticktacktoe. Shortly after that a waltz song came on. I let out a little 'huff' noise and Blink looked over at me and stood up. I glanced over at him. He held out his hand.

"Care to waltz?" He asked doing his best to keep a straight face.

"Surely." I took his hand and we walked over the dance floor.

We didn't talk while we danced, Blink was too busy counting. I could hear him saying 'one two three' under his breath as we moved. For just learning how to dance Blink did a very good job. He didn't step on my foot at all and I was very pleased. Once the song ended everyone moved to the edge of the floor as my mother and father walked out. They beamed at Blink and I. I waved back but Blink was paying attention to something else in the corner of the building. A minute later I turned to say something to him but he was gone. I looked around and found him snooping over to some man who was standing alone in the back of the crowd.

The man's hand was in his jacket and he was holding onto something metal. Blink was standing right behind the man when the guy pulled the object out. It was a gun. I screamed as the man aimed for my father in the middle of the dance floor. He was oblivious to what was going on. There was shot fired and I screamed again. I looked at my father but he was fine. He was standing. The man had missed his target. I didn't have time to think. After the first shot another one quickly rung out. People started to flee after the second shot. I stood still but that proved not to be a good idea. I was trampled over and kicked in the head once I had fallen to the ground. I fought to keep my consciousness as I was stepped on, but I couldn't manage. All went **black.**


	11. The Hospital

**Chapter Ten**

Rah! Go team.

I awoke in an unfamiliar room. The bed was uncomfortable and there was something on my arm. I opened my eyes and there was a gasp from the corner of the room and someone rushed over. It was my mother. She was looking extremely tired. There were bags under her eyes and her hair was falling out of its once tight bun.

"Thank God." She murmured and brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"What?" I asked. I wanted to say more but I couldn't form the thoughts flowing through my mind into anything.

Why hadn't I woken up in the banquet hall? It seemed as if I had just been there, not only five minutes ago. Where was father? What had Blink been doing with that man with a gun? Why was I in this strange room and why was my mother looking so beat up and heartbroken?

"Oh Dacey." She said quietly and pulled a chair close to where I lay. "I don't know where to begin."

I tried to sit up but my left hand wouldn't permit me to lift myself up. I couldn't feel it. I looked and saw it wrapped up and sighed, it must have been broken. Great. I looked at my mother with pleading eyes. She sniffled and took a deep breath.

"There was a man at the banquet who was sent to shoot and kill your father." She said slowly as if I couldn't possibly understand what she was saying.

"Yes, I know. Why was Blink with him?" I asked snapping at her.

"Well, the police and I believe that Blink saw the gun and went to stop it." She said. Droplets of water filled her eyes and then one by one tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped onto her knees.

"And then what happened?" I asked snapping again. I didn't understand why this was a big deal, father was fine. I saw him after the shot had been fired.

"The man shot Blink, Dacey." My mother said quietly and the tears fell quicker.

"Is he dead?" I asked so quietly it was barely audible. The thought wrapped around my heart and strangled it as I waited for my mother's reply.

"No, no." My mother said. Her voice was quivering. I tried to sit up once more. If Blink wasn't killed why was she still so sad and crying? "It was only in the arm. The doctors are almost positive he is going to be fine. He is in the next room, he's sleeping."

"Thank Heavens." I said smiling, still confused at my mother's unhappy state. "Mother, why are so sad? Everything is going to be fine." I paused looking around the room. "Where's father? Getting coffee?" I asked.

"Oh Dacey." She wailed and threw herself on me in what I guess was supposed to be a hug. I figured this whole ordeal had just shaken her up and she was in shock or something. "Oh Dacey, dear." She said pulling herself up. "A mother should never have to tell her child this." She was shaking. "Your father..." She trailed off. She couldn't manage.

Despite my broken arm I managed to sit myself up. My eyes started to get wet again and I couldn't manage words. My father was not dead; I had seen him after the shot. He was standing and he was fine. My mother opened her mouth quite a few times but didn't manage to get the words out.

"He died while you were sleeping." She said wailing.

"No, he didn't." I screamed at her. "He was FINE! I SAW him. I saw him." I said and my voice trailed off as my mother shook her head.

"Dacey, the first shot hit Blink, but the second shot...hit your father."

"No..." I said through my sobs.

My mother held me as I cried on her sleeve. She rocked me back and forth like she had done when I was little and woke up from nightmares. Why would someone want to kill my father? He was a good mayor, he did everything he could to help people. He never hurt anyone. The thoughts raced through my mind.

"Why?" I managed to ask.

My mother pulled away from me for a moment. "The man got away, Dacey. The police can't find him. We have no idea who he is or who he is working for. When Blink wakes the police are going to ask him questions." My mother said. Her voice was oddly calm.

"Blink tried to save Daddy's life." I sobbed and my mother held me again.

"Yes, Blink is a hero." She said rubbing my back. "Do you want to go see him?" She asked. I nodded and she helped me up.

She slipped some house shoes on my bare feet and threw my robe over me. I was no longer in my banquet gown, but in a white hospital gown. Mother held onto my good arm and led me out of my room and into one across the hallway. There was a doctor standing on the side of the bed wrapping up Blinks arm. My mother led me to a chair and said she was going to get some food. The doctor nodded hello and left soon after my mother did. I pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down.

Blink was asleep and breathing heavy. His arm was wrapped tightly and laying by his side. Blood had somehow gotten in his hair and no one had bothered to wash it off. I held onto his hand, on his good arm of course and leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes. I drifted off and a few minutes later someone was talking to me. I looked over at the door but no one stood there. Then I look down and saw Blink. His eyes were opened and he was smiling despite the obvious pain he was in.

"What a lovely site ta wakes up to." He said squeezing my hand. I sniffled my nose and tried to smile back.

I wanted to say thank you but at the moment those two words would not come out of my mouth. He had risked his life for my father. I didn't know whether I should be happy or upset that Blink was alive and my father wasn't. Why couldn't they both just be alive, and the empty place in my heart would once again be filled, like it had been only a day ago.

"Dacey, where's your father? I need ta tell him somethin'." Blink said. He didn't know what had happened.

"Blink, the man..." I paused; I couldn't bring myself to say it. Luckily Blink understood.

"Oh." He said then laid his head back down on the pillow and spoke again. "I shoulda figured. I'm sorry." He closed his eyes.

There was a long silence, but I could tell Blink was still awake.

"Thank you. You didn't have to get in front of that gun, but you did. You risked your life for my father, that means everything to me." I said slowly. "I'm just upset that both of you couldn't be alive." I managed to finish, and then the tears came once again.

I tried not to let my crying be noisy; I didn't want to keep Blink up. He opened his eyes and managed to prop himself up. He patted the bed and I sat down next to him. He reached out his good arm pulled my head so it was resting on his chest.

"I thought you and the man had been trying together to kill my father. I should have never thought such a thing. I thought you were dead, but it was dad and I don't know what to think. How could someone do such a thing?" I mumbled in a stream of tears.

"I'm sorry Dace." Blink said then put his head back down on his pillow. He kept his arm around my neck so I too was brought down and my head stayed rested on his chest.

Blink fell back to sleep soon after, but I just laid and listen to his breathing. My mother came back in later with some food. I sat back on the chair and ate it slowly. Once I was done my mother put a blanket over me and left again. Once she walked out two detective looking people walked in pulling chairs behind them. They were probably the ones to question Blink. They sat across from me, on the other side of Blink's bed.

"Are you Dacianna Devan?" One in a brown coat asked. I nodded. "I'm Daniel Pinny, and this is my brother Dwayne." He said. The other man nodded.

"Nice to meet you." I said and as if on cue Blink opened his eyes again and slowly sat himself up.

"Kid Blink is it?" Dwayne asked.

Blink nodded.

"Alright. We have some questions for you, Blink." Daniel said.

"Can you describe what the man looked like?" Dwayne asked.

"Brown hair, a brown beard. He's got dark eyes and a scar across his nose. He isn't very tall. He'se was wearing a brown suit with patch on the elbow." Blink said, as if he had seen the man more than just once.

"Good." Daniel said writing all this down.

"Anything else?" Dwayne asked.

"I know who he is." Blink said a moment later. He glanced over at me.

"You know his name?" Daniel asked curiously.

"How do you know him?" Dwayne asked.

There was a long pause. Blink was looking awfully pained.

"He was my step-father." He said finally.

"What?" All three of us asked.

"Me step-father. A real bastard. His name is Robert Rorey." Blink said, but after questioning looks from the detectives he continued. "He beat me and me mother. That's why I left. At da banquet I saw him from da other side of the hall. I went over to ask him what the hell he was doing here." Blink paused. "He said..." Another pause. "He said he was there to make sure I was nevah happy again. And that he was gonna kill Mr. Devan, Mrs. Devan, and Dacey as well. Shooting me was nevah the plan, I'se just got in the way. But when Dacey screamed it ruined his plan, and he didn't have time to get everyone."

There was silence for a few minutes. Blink looked truly sorry for being born.

"I didn't think he had gotten a chance to shoot Dacey's fatha." Blink said quietly.

There was more silence and the detectives got up.

"Thanks Blink, you've been a great help. We'll get this guy, don't worry." Daniel said.

"Dacey do you know where your mother is?" Dwayne asked.

I couldn't speak for what seemed the millionth time that day. I just shook my head.


	12. Moving

**Chapter 11**

**_Moving_**

_A/N: Oh jeez. I'm sorry to everyone who has been waiting for this chapter. It has taken me soooo long to write it, and it isn't my best work. Ugh. Hopefully the next chapter will come quickly and in better shape. Thanks to Legally Red, CookieGoilForever, CrazyButBeatiful, Dremaless Mermaid, Skips Parker, and Koodles for reviewing the last chapter. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed before then. _

* * *

"Dacey, the tea is ready." My mother called from downstairs. I walked away from the front windows and walked into the parlor where my mother sat sipping her tea. She patted the seat next to her and I sat down. "How's Blink?"

"Oh, he is fine." I said. I had been checking up on him earlier. He was residing in one of our guestrooms. It was filled with flowers, letters, cards and various other items from our friends, family, and others. We'd been home for three days now.

"Good, good." My mother said nodding. "The detectives stopped by why you were up there."

"Oh. Any news?" I asked hopefully. I hadn't been able to sleep well knowing that Blink's step-father was still around.

"No, not about Blink's step-dad." She said sitting down her tea on the platter. She looked to me. "They did tell us that...we should..." She paused and sighed, blinking away the tears that were filling up her eyes. "Move. They want us to move."

"But." I said not understanding. "Why?"

"Robert Rorey, Blink's step-father knows where we live, Dacey. We aren't safe. And Blink is in danger just staying with us. The quicker we leave the better." She said dabbing at her eyes.

"Where will we go?" I asked, although the question was stupid. We had several homes along New England. There was a summer home in Maine, a town house in Maryland, and larger house in New Jersey. My stomach turned.

"I was thinking of New Jersey. We have several friends there, Dacey. And the house is so lovely. It's close as well." She nodded reassuring herself.

"Will we sell this house?" I asked not wanting to lose the house I had grown up in.

"No, Heaven's no. This is forever our home. We will rent it out to friends who are visiting the city." She said while sort of petting the couch we sat on.

"Oh. When...will we be leaving?" I asked, hoping it wasn't for a few more weeks.

"Four days." She said getting up to leave me.

"Four days?" I asked standing up as well.

"Yes, Dacey. By then Blink will be able to go back to the Newsies and the doctor will check up on him." She said walking to the door.

"We can't just leave Blink here! His step-father is crazy! He'll surely go after him!" I screamed so loud that Blink was most definitely awoken upstairs.

"Dacey, Blink is quite capable off taking care of himself, but he can't take care of us as well." And with that she stepped out leaving me alone. I sat onto the floor and put my head in my hands.

The door opened a few minutes later. I thought and hoped it was my mother coming back in to tell me it was a joke and we weren't moving. The person sat down next to me and pulled me close.

"It'll be okay, Dace." It was Blink. "I'se be fine, you'se will be better." He said giving me a squeeze.

* * *

Three days after my mother told me of the news, we began packing what we needed. The house in New Jersey was already furnished so all we were packing was clothes, pictures, and extra things. I hadn't cried for the three days. I told myself I was being a baby and Blink probably thought I was going insane. My mother was crying enough for the both of us anyways. She stayed in her room crying all night.

I pulled the crate filled with some items from my room and it thumped down the steps. Blink stood at the top of the stairway laughing. He tried his best to help us out, but with his arm like it was it was hard. He wasn't even supposed to be walking around as much as he was. The doctor assured us Blink's arm would be fine and he was a quick healer, though. Blink nodded along with the doctor and occasionally joked about being a super hero. I just rolled my eyes.

Finally the crate and I stood at the bottom of the stairs. I pushed it off to the side and wiped my forehead. The door bell rang. I shouted for a servant to get it because I really wasn't in the mood to talk to people. None of the servants answered so I reluctantly turned to open it. A group of about ten or twelve boys immediately took their hats off.

"Oh, we already gave money to the orphanage this month." I said and went to shut the door, but one of the boys put his hand out and opened it again.

"You'se must be Dacey." The boy said. He had a bandana around his neck and cowboy hat hanging on his back. He stuck out his hand for me to shake. "Jack Kelly. I'se a friend of Blink's."

I paused for a moment not saying anything. "Oh. Oh, I'm terribly sorry. You all just looked like you needed- well. I-. Oh, come in, all of you." I finally spat out. The boys filed in. I shouted for Blink who had already been standing right behind me.

"Heya fellas. I'se knew you couldn't stand being away from me fors long." Blink said as he stepped forward. "This is Dacey." He said putting his arm around me. "And those are all my friends." He said pointing to the newsies. I smiled and nodded.

"That's Mush, Racetrack, Skittery, Specs, Tumbler, Snoddy, Davey, Itey, Les, Snipeshooter, and Pie Eater." Jack Kelly said. "The rest wanted to come but we'se didn't want ta overwhelmed Dacey and her mother so we drew straws."

"Nice to meet you all." I said trying to match faces with names. I looked up to see Blink smiling. "I'm going to get Daisy to fix some food." And with that I left to go into the kitchen.

What the boys talked about for those fifteen minutes that I was gone, I don't know. I was just so happy to see Blink smiling like he used to. I felt slightly jealous that I hadn't been able to make him smile like that since the night of my father's death. I had been to busy feeling sorry for myself rather than for Blink or anyone else.

I took the tray of crackers, and bread, and cheese to the dinning room. The boys followed me and sat and stood around the table. They made sure Blink and I had a place to sit. For street rats they had very wonderful manners. I wondered if they had been practicing. Blink and the boys chatted for hours and ate every crumb of food I brought out. Finally when it was getting dark they decided it was time to leave. I used to think of the newsies as a nuisance, but that night they became my friends. They made me laugh harder than I had in a long time and I was genuinely happy to be with them. When they got up to leave they each gave me a hug goodbye and all promised to come by tomorrow to see my mother and I off. When they all walked out the door I closed it and turned to Blink.

"Thanks Dacey." He said grabbing my hand.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being so great." He pulled me over and sat down on the bottom step and sat me next to him. "You'se are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I'se sorry for all the trouble I started. You'se can deny it, but it's my fault your fatha is dead. If you'se wouldn't have left with me that one night at Medda's this all would have never happened. I'se sorry." Blink finished and looked away.

"Blink, it was my choice to go with you, and it's been my choice to stay with you. You did all you could to protect my family and me. None of this is your fault, and don't ever say that. Without you my mother and I could be dead as well." I paused for a moment. "You're the best thing to happen to me, and don't be sorry for any of this." I said and rested my head on his shoulder.

He turned and lifted my chin with his good hand and kissed me. We kissed for a few minutes. It was the most we had ever done. I was glad my mother was upstairs emptying her eyes out, and not hovering about us.

I pulled away.

"What now?" I asked. "I'm leaving tomorrow." I said. I meant to ask if we were going to break up and go our separate ways.

"What does you'se mean?" Blink asked tilting his head.

"I mean, I'm leaving, and I won't see you for ages. I don't want our relationship to be a burden on you." I mumbled slowly.

"Oh..." Blink said and sighed. "Dacey, I wouldn't want ta lose you for the world. We'se been through so much, I don't think I'se could let you go. I'se don't care how far away New Jersey is, or how much money it'll cost, but I'se will write you'se ever day. Maybe twice if I can manage to write dat many words." Blink said.

I smiled numbly, and nodded. It was a relief to have Blink saying he loved me as much as I loved him. I scooted back over to him and wrapped my arms around him tightly. I closed my eyes, and hoped, and wished that I would never have to leave him. But as I knew from past experiences wishing does no good what so ever.


	13. New Jersey

**Chapter 12**

_Rawer. Sad. :( Thanks again for the reviews! 3_

_Look at my quick update! DO YOU LOVE ME OR WHAT? Eh, don't answer that. There's probably only going to be one more chapter after this_

* * *

The morning of our departure there was a large breakfast. Mother dismissed the maids and servants for the last time, and there were several hugs and tears exchanged. These were people who had watched me grow up. Even if they worked for us for money, they were my extended family. Mother gave them all a larger pay check then was necessary and sent them on their ways. 

Part of me just wanted to leave then and there, and not have to wait for the stupid carriage to the train. I didn't want to say goodbye, because I didn't want to _have to_ say goodbye. I wanted to leave and pretend I was coming back the very next day. But I couldn't. I had to leave.

"Dacey! Come downstairs! It's time to wait outside." My mother shouted. She was trying so hard to be strong, and not to cry the whole day, but I could hear quiver in her voice, and see the shake in her hands.

I walked down the stairs and my mother pushed me out the door. Blink was sitting on the steps, and I went to go sit down next to him. Mother went to go check that we had gathered everything needed. Blink turned and kissed me. We pulled away as a small crowd of Newsies walked up. They were all looking rather sad. It was amazing that I could know these boys for less than a day, and they all were upset to see me go. That's when I realized how strong a bond Blink had with these boys. They were more than just friends, they were his extended family, just as my servants were mine. They gave me hugs and pats on the back, and told me to write Blink every day because they didn't want to put up with his mopping. I nodded quietly and didn't say much. I wanted to make sure the last time I saw everyone for a while, that I was happy, not crying.

"Dacey, let's go." My mother said, she had already gotten into the carriage that had pulled up almost silently. I nodded, and she closed the door.

"Goodbye everyone." I said, and gave Blink one last hug before I opened the door and crawled into the carriage and shut the door again.

Once we started moving, I didn't dare to look back at the crowd of boys at my door for fear I might die of sadness. I put my head in my hands and wept silently to myself going over everything that had happened so quickly. The clip clop of the horses' feet reminded me of the first night I met Blink. I had been so angry at my father, and now I couldn't possibly be mad at father- he was gone.

"Dacey, we'll be back. I promised you a trip in a year." My mother said, patting my back, and trying to comfort me.

A year. I knew now more than ever that time waits for no one. So much could happen in a year. We humans have no control over our lives, no matter how much we like to think we do. As I sat in the carriage I realized that I was just one small person in a huge universe and I was utterly powerless in my life's coarse. This upset me more, until a thought entered my thought. _Why was I still sitting in this carriage?_ Without thinking I unlatched the door and jumped out of the moving carriage. My mother screamed for the coachman to stop, and he obliged. I landed in a pile on the road, but got up quickly. My ankle hurt badly, but I still managed to run. I could hear my mother, the coachman and police man join in pursuit of me. Now that I think about it, it must have been an awfully silly scene- three grown people chasing after a limping, crying girl.

I ran, and managed to get three streets away from my house until the police man caught up and grabbed hold of my arm. The coachman showed up shortly after, and trailing behind him was my mother. Her dress ripped, her hair in knots, and her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. I laughed. I'm sure the three of them, and the passing people on the street thought I was insane. And for that instant I don't think I was to contradict their thoughts. I'm pretty sure I was going insane. The police officer led me to a bench and sat me down next to my mother, as the coachman went to get his carriage to re-pick us up.

I could have gotten up and ran again, but I was tired, and exhausted, and I couldn't think rationally. I was in a dreary unaware state. I had to get help getting into the carriage, and once in it I feel asleep, much to my mother's relief.

When I awoke I was sitting in a cushioned seat facing a window. Trees and small houses zoomed in and out of my square view of the outside world. My mother was humming softly to herself and reading a book next to me. How she could look so relaxed, I didn't know.

"Rise and shine, huh Dacey?" She asked turning to see me awake.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Pretty long. We have only have half an hour left." She said pleasantly.

I must have been a deep sleeper to be boarded onto a train and not be awoken. I sighed deeply, and continued to look out the window. The time passed slowly, and when the train slowed to a stop I was ready to strangle my mother. How she managed to hum for thirty minutes straight, I do not know.

"Up we go." My mother said grabbing my arm and pulling me from my seat. I think she was afraid I'd run away again. She led me out of the train and into the train station. It was busy with people, but my mother didn't allow me to look around. She led me right out of there and to another carriage waiting for us. We waited inside while our luggage was loaded into it, and then we were off. Mother gave direction to the coachman. I'd only been to our New Jersey twice before, and had no idea where we were going. But mother knew it like the back of her hand. We were there in no time.

The coachman helped us out in front of the house. It was smaller than our New York home. It was painted red with a yellowy door. Why the door was painted such an awkward color, my mother never told me, she just said father liked that color. We walked up to the house and I ran my hand over the door as we walked in. I remembered where my room was upstairs and I dismissed myself up to it.

The room was perfectly clean. Mother probably had arranged someone to come over and clean it up. I flopped onto the bed. The sheets smelt clean. I turned over and noticed a window. I went over to it and looked out. I could see the ocean from my view. I opened the window and let the cool breeze flood into my room. There was a desk in one corner and I sat down and started to write Blink a letter. The men helping us move in brought in my trunk of clothes while I was busy writing.

_Dear Blink,_

_We just arrived. As much as I'd like to say the house is horrible, and the view is worse, I cannot. I can see the ocean and hear the waves roll onto the shore. Everything is quiet here, which is nice. I wonder if they have as many Newsies here as in New York. I highly doubt it, but tomorrow morning when I go out I will find the answer for myself. Mother is trying to act like she doesn't mind moving, but I know it aches her as much as it aches me to leave New York. However she has promised a trip back in a little under year. _

_Right now I have to help unpack. Say hello to everyone, and give them my best wishes._

_Love,_

_Dacey_

I folded the letter and put it in an envelope and wrote the address of the Lodging House on it and trotted downstairs. My mother was busy unpacking glasses and silverware. I help her for awhile, and then went to find the post office. Things in the New Jersey town were calm and quiet. Not nearly as many things were going on. I walked onto the sidewalk and past houses of all shapes and sizes before I got to the 'business district'. I found the post office easily and gave my letter to the attendee. He smiled, and I walked back onto the sidewalk. I looked up at the sky, and as corny and cheesy as it seemed, it gave me comfort to know that Blink was still living under the same sky as I was.

I took a couple of wrong turns, but finally managed to get back home. Mother was cheery, and I tried hard to match her mood, but it was nearly impossible.


	14. The End

**Chapter 13**

**The End**

I won't burden you with having to read all the happenings of what went on in the long year I spent in that New Jersey town, but I'll write them quickly, in a summary.

Firstly, I was enrolled into a school. Naturally, I made new friends and new enemies, but that is really no new concept of teenage life. There were some fond memories in the school that I will surely treasure, but I have to admit I hated every minute. Learning about ancient Europe seemed pointless unless I was in ancient Europe with Blink. I tired as hard as I might to focus on my studies, and I did get good marks. This pleased my mother tremendously. Also, much to my horror, my mother found a new 'male companion.' It wasn't the character of Albert Redding that I didn't like; it was the fact that mother could move on so readily. The thought to this day makes me sick and queasy, but Albert did make mother happy, and I'm sure that's what father would have wanted.

We got a puppy, named Luna, and she helped me get through the worst of days- mostly the days when I didn't get any mail from Blink. She was a sweet thing, and always had energy. She curled up on my bed at night and slept with me, even when she had gotten to be her grown size. The thought of her cold nose still comforts me to this very day.

Blink didn't write me everyday like he had promised. He letters quickly dwindled to thrice a week, then twice, then once, and then to thrice a month. And then...to barely any. He complained of many things, time, money, food. They were all excuses, and I bought them. **When you are so much in love with someone, you'll do anything to imagine them perfect.** I wrote him as much as I could, which was about three times a week when things weren't busy. I suppose we both didn't keep up our side of the bargain, but we tried- at least I did.

When the day did come that mother presented me with a train ticket to New York City, I packed right away, even though it wasn't due to leave in a week. Mother wasn't coming along, she said it hurt too much, and I nodded along. She had nothing to go back for. Albert was going with me instead. He and mother weren't married yet, but he spent a lot of time at our house, and what I liked most about him was that he didn't try to be a father, he was just my friend.

He came to gather my stuff Monday morning. We were going to be there for two weeks. It seemed so short, but I was happy with anything we got. Albert took the trunk of clothes I had packed and hauled it in the back of the carriage and we were off. We talked about nothing in particular to our way to the train station. He asked a little about Blink, and I answered the questionsquickly. When we boarded the train Albert took out a book. I wasn't as lucky as last time to fall asleep, and I stayed awake most the trip. A young girl who was about 8 was sitting across from me. Her name was Liza and she was going to visit her aunt for the winter holidays. I helped her finish sewing a doll, read her part of a book I brought with me, and shared her sandwich. She was the sweetest girl I have ever met. Our short friendship really has no relevance to my story; other then I wish I would have gotten her address.

When the train stopped, I had fallen asleep with Liza resting her head on my lap. Albert awoke us both, and I said my goodbye to Liza and left with Albert. He, never being to our house, had no idea where it was. Although I hadn't walked to my house in over a year, I still knew how to get there, and the short cuts were fresh in my mind. I kept my eye out for newsies of any kind, but alas it was late in the night, and they were probably all done for the evening.

Once we arrived at the house, Albert grabbed our trunks and pulled them up the stairs to the front door. I pulled the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. Everything was the same as it had been the day we left. It took a lot not to break down into tears, but then again, I was so happy to be back, it was easy. Albert helped me pull my trunk to my room, and he put himself in one of the guestrooms. I supposed, since nothing had moved no one had rented the house, which was fine with me. I didn't care for the thought of having strange people living in _our_ house. I unpacked a few clothes items, and then collapsed onto my bed, and just laid and ran over the thoughts in my life. I secretly hoped and wished that Blink was climb up my fire escape like he had done so long ago, but there wasn't a sound outside beside the normal hussle and bussle of the New York night.

When I awoke the next morning, I changed my clothes, fixed my hair and wondered downstairs. Albert was cooking breakfast in the kitchen. He had cooked for mother and I on numerous occasions, and every time he fixed something great. This time was no different. He brought out eggs, fresh juice, and small little cakes. I asked him how he got the food, and he said he had gone shopping when I was sleeping. I nodded and ate up. I thanked him kindly for the great breakfast and excused myself to go find my friends in the city. He nodded as he opened and began to read the newspaper. I walked off and turned around to ask him for some money, but I was interrupted. For a split second, he looked like my father sitting there. I let out a rush of air.

"Are you okay, Dacey?" He asked glancing up.

"Yes, quite well thanks." I lied. I wanted to leave the house immediately and find Blink, but I needed money. "Do you by any chance have some of that money mother gave you for me?" He nodded and tossed me a small bag heavy with change. I thanked him and quickly left.

The site before me refreshed and made me feel wonderful. _My_ city was wide awake and moving quickly before my eyes. Everything was moving too fast to rest your eyes on one thing for too long. I hadn't bothered writing Blink about me coming up to New York, I'd rather surprise him. There was just the slight problem of finding him in the large city. I spotted a Newsie selling at a far corner. I ran over to him, nearly getting myself ran over in the process.

"Excuse me, do you by any chance know where Kid Blink is?" I asked. The Newsie nodded.

"Yeah, I'se think he's over by the Lodgin' House." He said and walked away continuing his paper selling. I stood for a moment trying to remember where the Lodging House was exactly. Once I had a pretty clear picture of where I was heading and walked off in the direction of it.

I walked slowly and peeked in every alley, I wanted to make sure I didn't pass him up on my way. It was a long process and gained me a few odd looks. When I finally saw the familiar sign of the Lodging House, I let out a small squeak and headed over. There was a Newsie sitting on the steps in front of the building. I walked over to him. He didn't notice me. He had fluffy brown hair, and chocolate eyes. I remembered him, he was Mush.

"Mush!" I said loudly, and he jumped up, and looked me over for a minute, then his eyes blazed with recognition.

"Dacey! Oy, what are you doing here? It's been forever!" He said quickly and gave me hug. "Oh wow." He muttered.

"How have you all been?" I asked hurriedly, I wanted to ask where Blink was.

"We'se all been great!" He said happily. "Sellin' has been good, but we'se all missed you."

"Yes, well." I said smiling, and then paused. "Where is Blink?" I asked tilting my head, but still smiling.

"Blink?" He asked. "Oh." Mush's voice suddenly turned resentful and he scratched his head. "He is- well. Why's don't you'se come to Tibby's and wait for him there?" He said hopefully.

"I don't intend to be rude, but I'd really just like to see him now." I said glancing around. "Is he here?" I asked.

"Yeah." Mush nodded. "He's in there." He said pointing to an alley to my right. I hopped off the stairs and onto the sidewalk. "Dacey?" He asked before I turned into the alley.

"Yes?" I asked, turning to face him again.

"Just...uh..... Nevermind." He said and shook his head.

I shrugged and walked into the alley and started peering around for Blink. It was broad daylight outside, but in the alley it was kind of dark and hard to see. I could hear movement, but I couldn't place it with my eyes. I wish right then and there I would have given up the search for Blink and gone back to my house and never seen what I saw. It would have spared me more pain then I think I deserved. But I didn't turn back. I found him.

I should have identified the sound sooner then I did. The sound of snogging isn't a very hard one to miss guess. I pushed myself around a crate and saw Blink against a wall, and a girl leaning over and kissing him. I froze. That girl wasn't me, but that boy was Blink. Blink immediately pushed the girl off him and froze as well. The girl, well I guess she froze too.

"Dacey?" Blink said, his one uncovered eye grew big. "When? W-what...no." He stammered. I had no idea what he was trying to spit out, and I didn't give him the chance to rearrange his words into a sentence. I ran out. Mush shouted my name, but I didn't bother to stop. I just ran.

I had never been an athlete but somehow the emotions of fury and betrayal I felt helped with keeping me run. I ran all the way to my house and opened the door. I slammed it shut and slid to the floor. Albert came running down from upstairs. He asked over and over what was wrong, but I couldn't answer. There tears that streamed down my face were answer enough I suppose. He patted my back, and tried to do as much as anyone in that position could do to help, but eventually he figured it was just best to let me cry and he left. I sat there oblivious to everything for I don't know how long. I stopped crying eventually but I sat there for a while after just thinking.

At first I was mad, furious, and enraged. I told myself I was too good for Kid Blink. He was street trash, and I was part of a higher society. After that I felt that I was not good enough for him and he had to go find another girl to fill his needs. I stuck with that for a long time. But then I figured it wasn't me not being good enough for him, it was simply me being too foolish to realize that love doesn't last forever. I was so silly to think that I could move away, and Blink and I could still love each other. I thought I was insane or eccentric as I went to bed that night. Needless to say I didn't sleep well at all. I woke up every hour thinking about Blink and myself.

The next morning Albert was cooking another breakfast. I just stayed in bed. He brought it up to me and sat next to me on my bed. He felt my forehead. I wasn't sick, and he knew it.

"Dacey, I don't want to press the issue, but if you need to talk about what happened- I'm here." Albert said smiling. That's when I cracked.

I explained everything from the very first day I met Blink, to yesterday. He was very patient as I paused to take bites of food or sips of milk and listened to the whole thing, nodding and laughing when appropriate. Once I was done, he patted my back and nodded. He got up and I didn't think he was going to say anything, but he paused and turned around.

"Do you want to leave tomorrow?" He asked. He knew the soul purpose I was up here was for Blink, and I didn't have him anymore. I nodded. Once he left I began writing Blink a letter, that I later gave to Mush to give to Blink. Mush tried to talk to me, but I didn't feel like listening to anyone anymore. Albert and I boarded the train and I took a last look at New York wondering if I'd ever be back again, or if I'd ever once again fall asleep in Blink's arms, or feel the warm and safe feeling I felt whenever he kissed me. I highly doubted it at all.

---

I told you from the beginning, this was not going to end happily, and I've stayed true to my story. I could have lied, and I said Blink and I lived happily ever after, but contrary to most stories told- no one truly lives happily ever after. There's always something that ruins your fairy tale ending. So I'll end this with the letter I left to Mush, and I pray he gave it to Blink.

_Dearest Kid Blink,_

_Who the girl you were kissing was, I really don't care to know. I'm positive this will sound petty but I cannot believe you would cheat on me like that. I know being so far away from each other was hard, but you could have just told me you didn't want to be together anymore and I would have obliged, because I love you Blink- and I would have done that for you. Besides, it would have been easier on both of us. Perhaps a burden was all that I was, and our relationship a lie. _

_Sincerely, _

_Dacey._

_P.S. Please tell the other Newsies that I am sorry I couldn't stay longer, but the heartbreak and treason I felt was too much. _

_**(A/N: Wow. My first finished fan fic. This is pretty cool. I just want to thank all my reviewers, the ones who have been here at the start, and those who have just jumped on. Your kind remarks mean everything to me, and without them I doubt I would have gotten past chapter two. **_

_**I not exactly pleased with the way this has ended, but I think it's okay. I'm never pleased much with anything I write. I have really enjoyed writing it though. I think it has matured my writing, and improved it greatly. So thanks again for reading. Oh yeah, if I get enough 'yays' I might write a sequel in a bit, if I can gather some stuff together.)**_


End file.
